Thanksgiving in the Sonic Household
by WANG-Mich-YAO
Summary: Well, the title explains it all. Though, there's also some good old uh...um. SHADIKAL in it! Yeah! Shadow and Tikal, one of the best opposites attract pairing! XD Go support it.


_**This is OLD. Okay? OLD! But Shadikal cuteness I wrote in fifth grade. It's good quality. Anyways, um...yeah the title explains it...so. I hope you enjoy! **_

Thanksgiving in the Sonic Household

Shadow was sitting on the couch staring at the TV. So were all the other boys. But they'd occasionally come and help us prepare the Thanksgiving dinner. They were watching football, they've been all day. Cosmo was going over to them when. Dr. Eggman showed up at the door. He did this often at times when it is a holiday. Sonic went to the door and kicked him out of the doorway and walked back to the TV; Sonic is so used to kicking Dr. Eggman around. So he just acts as if he does it every two minutes. I, Tikal, was cooking the mashed potatoes. Every one claims I make the best mashed potatoes. Especially Silver, he eats anything. Blaze was making tea and Cream was making pie with Vanilla. Shadow stood up and came to me. He said "After your done cooking come up stairs to our room." Then he started going up stairs. I nodded my head and went back to work on the potatoes. Every sonic couple stayed in the same room together. I stayed with Shadow. When Cosmo came back from the TV room she had a big smile on her face. Every girl here did today. Was it because it's Thanksgiving? I don't know.

After all of us was done cooking we went into our rooms to find our room mates. Cosmo had an even bigger smile when she saw Tails waiting for her. I did too when I saw Shadow in our room. I felt happy to be alone with him. Then he said "While we wait till its dinner time all of the rest of the boys wanted to spend time with their special friend. I didn't know what we could do but…" I said "I have an idea!"

"Huh?"

"We could go up stairs to the roof area or out to the fields. Oh! Sorry did I interrupt you?"

"No, its fine. I thought we could go on my motorcycle around Station Square."

"Ok!"

I love it when Shadow takes me for rides on his motorcycle. The wind blows in your face and you go so fast. Shadow said "Let's go before traffic starts up." I followed him down stairs to the machine room. The machine room is where we keep all of our vehicles, like Tails's planes. Tails works down here when he builds stuff. I said "Has Tails been working on it to make it faster?" Shadow replied "Ya. It's being made to go a lot faster."

"I thought it was as fast as it could go!"

"It wasn't."

"Wow!"

He got on and I sat right behind him. The great thing about taking me on it is that I can hold him really close to me. Though we do it all the time I like it when we are out riding his motorcycle. We finally drove down the long drive way and out to Station Square. I held on to Shadow tight so I wouldn't fall off. Then Shadow turned his head to me and I laughed and smiled. I was happy to see him smile. We drove on and we had headed straight for the beach. Once we got there I went over to the spot were we had the sonic beach house. Then I walked with Shadow on the sand.

Shadow said to me "You'll love it next summer when we stay here. Of course Sonic will die from hating the water but Amy is trying to teach him how to swim. I said "That's going to be fun to watch. I think it will be great at night because then we can walk on the beach like we are now."

"We can sit and watch the sun go down."

"That would be nice. Then we'd have to leave after that."

We watched the sun go down over the water. It made the sky beautiful. We sat there at watched knowing we'd have to leave after the sun was gone because then it would be dinner time.

"Hey Shadow." I said. He replied "Yes."

"Do remember Maria much any more?"

"No I'd rather think of you."

"Shadow please."

"I would spend forever with you."

"That's sweet. Thanks."

"As long as I have you I'll be happy."

"Was Maria nice?"

"I really don't remember."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Why are you saying that?"

"I don't know..."

"Come one lets go. It's almost dinner time."

"Sure."

We left to go back home. Once we got there all the girls were getting dressed up stairs and the boys were setting the table. It was my first Thanksgiving sense Shadow found me lost in the forest crying because I was scared. Dr. Robotnik had been the one who resurrected me but then the gun soldiers came and I was sent to Earth in a capsule like Shadow. Then Dr. Eggman found me after he found Shadow but hid me from everyone else, including Shadow. I went upstairs and got in a white and wine colored purple dress. Rouge was helping everyone look good in her room while Knuckles was standing outside. Then Knuckles told me to go inside. I went inside to find Rouge giving the girls jewelry. She gave us necklaces with the first letter of our names in diamonds. She also gave us diamond bracelets to match. Then she gave me a headband with a diamond in the center instead of a sapphire. I said thank you to Rouge and gave her a hug. She said it was the best diamond she could give me.

We all went down stairs to find the boys all waiting at the table. I sat down next to Shadow and he said "You look like an Angel Tikal, one that has no wings but has a huge heart." I smiled at Shadow and he looked at me like no one ever did, with love in his eyes. We prayed and ate. Then Charmy was buzzing his way across the table instead of asking for some one to pass the food. Knuckles threw a turkey wing at Charmy so Charmy dropped right into the gravy then Charmy and Knuckles had a fist fight and was rolling all over the floor under the table. We left them fighting under the table and finished eating. Then when we cleaned of the table the boys all had a wrestling competition and the girls watched from the balcony. Shadow and Charmy were first to fight. Shadow hit Charmy in the back of the head and Charmy was coming flying towards us, butt first. I ducked and he hit the wall and got stuck because of his stinger. Vector pulled Charmy out and challenged Shadow. Shadow had Chaos controlled about fifty times before Vector dropped tired of running after Shadow. Nobody had beaten Shadow. I cheered for him as loud as I could. But then I was leaning so far over the balcony that I flipped over it and ended up hanging really high over ground. I was slipping and the girls were trying to pull me up but they couldn't. I dropped in seconds. I was knocked out before I even was close to hitting the ground. I was scared to death. Shadow had caught me before I actually hit the ground. He rushed up stairs as fast as he could to our room and I was in his arms. Shadow lied me down on the bed and he waited.

When I woke up I saw Shadow holding my hand and Vanilla walking out the door way. When I tried to get up Shadow helped me up because my limbs were sore. My arms and legs had become limp from freight. He told me what happened and then Dr. Eggman broke in and said, "Now you're that your helpless I can finally get you back on my side!" I screamed at him. "YOU ARE SUCH A CRAZY FAT GUY!"

"You are mine Tikal; according to, Finders Keepers Losers Weepers."

"Ok, that's weird."

"Oh ya you're weird too!"

"WHAT DO YOU LOVE ME OR SOMETHING! I'D HOPE NOT!"

"No I actually most of the time hate you."

"You are a big butted freak."

In the distance we heard a cry of help from Amy. "SONIC! HELP ME! DR. EGGMAN'S ROBOTS ARE HERE!" The next second Sonic burst through the door with Amy and Dr. Eggman escaped in a split second. No one understood what Dr. Eggman had said that night. But honestly Shadow hated Dr. Eggman more than he hated Silver, which is a lot. Soon it would be Christmas and the snow would be falling.

* * *

_**Mich: So...didja like it? I know it seems like I'm going to continue...but I deleted the continuation I wrote...**_

_**Shadow: WANG-Mich-YAO doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or me.**_

_**Mich: Oh shut up...**_

_**Tikal: Reviews are great!**_

_**Shadow: ...yeah.**_

_**Mich: OPPOSITES ATTRACT. EVERYONE SAY IT NOW! XD  
**_


End file.
